


12 Days Of Christmas NCIS Style

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: The 12 Days Of Christmas in Abby style and then a Ducky 'mash up'.





	1. Abby's Version

McGee stops in the doorway of Abby's lab. There is no music playing but as she twirls around the room going about her work Abby is singing to herself.

"And DiNozzo getting his head slapped."  
"What are you doing Abby?"  
"Oh, goody. I'm so glad you're here. Sit down." She orders peremptorily.  
"Why?"  
"While major mass spec does his thing I'm practicing my item for the Christmas party. I need an audience and here you are. Can you have a listen and tell me what you think?"  
"Sure." Things were fairly slow in the squad room and anyway he wouldn't mind a sneak peak at Abby's item. It was always one of the most eagerly awaited moments of the party second only to Gibbs turn as Santa Claus.  
"I've Abbyised the twelve days of Christmas."  
"Abbyised it?"  
"Yeah. I've put an NCIS spin on it." She begins to sing.  
"On the first day of Christmas NCIS gave to me, DiNozzo getting his head slapped."  
"I love it so far but maybe for this preview you should just sing it from day twelve" he interrupts.  
"O.K." She takes a deep breath and then belts out.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas NCIS gave to me,  
Twelve body parts,  
Eleven agents a-working,  
Ten fingerprints AFIS-matched,  
Nine suspects a-lying,  
Eight Zivaisms,  
Seven names to call McMcGee,  
Six Caf-Pows!,  
Five things to analyze,  
Four Mallard memories,  
Three ex-wives bitchin',  
Two dead Marines  
And DiNozzo getting his head slapped.

So what do you think? I was thinking about my workplace gave to me and I'm not sure about eleven..."  
"It's perfect Abby. Though I'm not sure about three. The Boss might think it's about him. How about three directors dancing?"  
"Maybe. Are you writing these ideas down McGee?"  
"Sure." As he gets out his pda to begin making notes Tim starts to sing "And DiNozzo getting his head slapped." It really was quite a catchy little number.


	2. Ducky's Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of 'mash up' mix up of The Night Before Christmas and The 12 Days of Christmas.

'Twas the night before the Christmas party and the building was almost deserted  
Not a creature was stirring but a jolly old gent  
No, not Santa he has more of a medical bent  
Down in Autopsy the bodies were tucked up tight  
To each Ducky had whispered a gentle "good night"  
And from his desk he took his pda  
(A pad and a pen. He prefers the old fashioned way)  
And reading over what he has wrote  
Taking of each word careful note  
Checking to see he is quite alone  
He begins to sing in a deep baritone

On the first day of Christmas Ziva brought to me  
A cartridge from a crime scene  
(She'd misheard the carol)  
On the second day of Christmas Tony gave to me  
Two timeless dvds  
On the third day of Christmas  
Tony gave to Ziva  
Three fat history books  
On the fourth day of Christmas Ziva gave McGee  
Lessons in karate  
On the fifth day of Christmas McGee gave Abby  
Something to make her very happy  
On the sixth day of Christmas Tony set McGee  
Up on a date with his friend Stacey  
On the seventh day of Christmas McGee gave to Palmer  
A promise he'd rewrite the character of Jalmer  
On the eighth day of Christmas Gibbs brought to me  
Another body plus three  
On the ninth day of Christmas Vance gave us all  
Quite an unpleasant wake up call  
(Criminals just don't respect holidays. This reminds me of the time...Now where was I?)  
On the tenth day of Christmas Ziva gave to me  
A nice gift pack of assorted tea  
On the eleventh day of Christmas NCIS gave to us  
Another interesting case to discuss  
On the twelfth day of Christmas Abby gave McGee  
Twelve kisses under the tree

He smiles and puts down his pen  
It wasn't the traditional version  
But it would do in the end  
And picking up his hat and his coat  
He leaves chuckling to himself at what he'd wrote


End file.
